Some vehicles are provided with a telescopically adjustable steering column assembly. Vehicle packaging and functional design constraints may present challenges to efficiently design a telescoping lock feature to secure an energy absorption strap provided to absorb energy during a steering column collapse event. Existing designs to secure an energy absorption strap are not easily adapted to accommodate both high and low load energy absorption strap variants within a steering column design.